Home Alone
by LetTheWookieWin
Summary: When the Professor and the X-Men decide to take a spontaneous trip to Hawaii, the New Recruits are left to their own devices. Can anyone else see mayhem ahead? With an evil genius twelve year old and eight immature mutant teens, this can't end well!
1. Problems and Solutions

**AN **– Hey! I know that I still have other fics in the works but I kinda wanted to try something different. Don't worry! I'm not giving up on the others. I just wanted to see if this one got a good response. If it does, I'll keep going with it. So, anyway, please enjoy and if you can shoot me a review. It's always great to hear from you guys.

**Disclaimer **- I own nothing!!! Please don't rub it in!!!

* * *

Professor Charles Xavier hummed happily to himself as he packed his large pile of suitcases into the back of the X-Van. Well, sort of. It was more like, the Professor hummed happily as an army of slightly disgruntled Jamies packed his large pile of suitcases into the back of the X-Van. Let's face it, what was the point in recruiting a whole load of superhumans if you couldn't exploit them for your own personal gain once in a while?

"Are you sure about this Chuck?" The X-Man known as Wolverine glanced dubiously at the group of young mutants who were crowded on the front steps of the institute as he tried to reason with his old friend.

"Of course, my dear beer-obsessed, extremely overrated fellow!" Cried the Professor cheerfully, randomly pulling out a cloth and giving his head a quick polish. "We need a vacation and Scott hasn't seen his brother in ages. Hawaii is the perfect solution! Besides, I need to work on my tan."

"But Chuck." Protested Logan. "If you, me and 'Roro are goin' on this trip, not to mention Half-Pint, Stripes, Elf, Red, Porcupine and Shades, that means that the Newbies will be here on their own. That's just askin' for trouble!"

"Nonsense!" Laughed the Professor. "What's the worst that could happen? Alright, so there is the slight possibility of the Brotherhood and/or the Acolytes attacking, not to mention the Sentinel threat and I guess there is that whole "Mutant haters" business, but look! The New Recruits are brave, intelligent and well prepared." He gestured over to where said recruits where lounging about.

Logan raised an eyebrow as he watched Rahne, in wolf form, chase her tail, a tower of Jamie clones attempting to reach the sun by climbing on top of each other, Jubilee trying to launch herself off the ground like a rocket, Bobby, Amara and Tabby throwing ice/lava/weird time bomb things at poor innocent ducks and Sam repeatedly hitting his head off a tree for no apparent reason.

"We're all doomed." He grunted. Deciding that he'd rather not be here when all hell broke loose, he clambered into the van and pulled a can of beer out of his ear. "Knew those magician lessons would come in handy."

The Professor just sighed and shook his head. Checking his watch he rolled his eyes and decided to send a creepy mental message to his senior students. He wanted to get on the road as soon as possible.

"All those going on the trip to Hawaii, please come now. I'm bored and considering leaving without you."

In less than two seconds flat, the Professor found himself staring into a full van. Kitty, Rogue, Evan, Kurt, Jean and Scott all grinned at him from their seats and motioned for him to hurry up. Xavier rolled his eyes and turned to face the New Recruits who had all crowded round to say their goodbyes.

"Alright. As you all know, we've decided to take a spontaneous vacation to Hawaii and since I spend most of my time sending teenagers out on life threatening missions anyway, I figure it won't do any harm to my reputation to leave a group of untrained, unsupervised young mutants to run riot in my house."

The New Recruits exchanged excited glances. The Professor, picking up on this, quickly squashed their rapidly forming plans.

"However, there are to be no parties." The Recruits let out a huge groan as one. "And to make sure this rule stays in place." Continued the Professor, "I will have some of my friends checking up on you throughout the time we are away. Am I understood?"

There were various mumbles of agreement and the Professor beamed happily. "Alrighty then! Beam me up Scotty!" And with that, he used his epic powers to lift himself into the van. "Hawaii here we come!"

The X-Van sped away with a screech and the smell of burning rubber filled the air. The New Recruits just stood dumfounded for a moment before one brave soul dared to break the deathly silence.

"Um, dae ye think the Professor knows that Hawaii's an island?" Asked Rahne slowly. "I'm pretty sure ye cannae drive to it."

* * *

Martin had always hated his job. Actually, that was a lie, he rather enjoyed it. The thrill of delivering post, the excitement of waking up during ungodly hours, he loved it. It was his route he hated. Every morning he found himself travelling through Bayville and towards the dreaded Xavier's Institute or as the locals called it, "Mutie Manor." He prided himself in being the longest lasting postman on this route. He had been working for two weeks now. The man prior to him had left after only three days. Apparently seeing a young girl racing through the front door while being chased by some sort of hairy blue elf had been the last straw.

He pulled up to the main gate and took a deep breath to calm himself. The ominous metal mouth swung open and he gulped. It was quiet. Too quiet. Martin gently pressed his foot to the pedal and the van trundled towards the front steps. Gingerly, he stepped out of the cab and reached into his bag. Pulling out a bundle of letters he cautiously approached the front door. However, before he had the chance to complete his journey, a deep growl echoed from a bush to his left. A pair of glowing yellow eyes glared at him through the leaves and a russet wolf emerged.

For what seemed like hours, postman and beast engaged in a fierce staring competition. Rahne bared her teeth slightly. A sudden sense of horror gripped Martin and before he fully knew what was happening, he had dropped the letters and was legging it down the drive with the young Scot chasing gleefully after him.

A few minutes later, a blurry eyed, pajama clad Jubilee opened the door and glanced around. She stared in confusion at the scattered pile of letters and the abandoned post van. She shrugged, gathered the post and shuffled back inside. In the distance a jubilant yelp could be heard, mingled with the terrified squeals of the unfortunate postman.

* * *

"Sam!"

The self-appointed leader of the New Recruits glanced up from his bowl of cereal and raised a questioning eyebrow at an out-of-breath Jubilee who had just appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"What's up Jubes?"

"There's-a-letter-addressed-to-the-Professor-but-he's-not-here-so-I-opened-it-but-it-was-a-letter-from-the-bank-to say-that-the-Professor-owes-them-money-and-if-he-doesn't pay-them-back-in-the-next-week-then-they'll-take-the mansion-away-from-us!"

Sam stared at her for a second, briefly wondering how it was possible for someone to say all that without taking a breath. Then he realised the implications behind what she was saying.

"What?! But the Professor's gone for the next few weeks! He's not going to be back in time!"

"I know! What are we going to do?!"

"Ah don't know! Why are you asking me?!"

Jubilee fixed Sam with an incredulous glare and pointed out that he was the leader and because of that he should be an all-knowing God. It was then Sam's turn to fix her with an incredulous look. He opened his mouth to respond but instead just shook his head in amusement.

"If you say so Jubes. Maybe the others have some ideas."

"Good plan!" Squealed Jubilee. "New Recruits meeting!"

And with that she pulled out a massive torch from under the kitchen sink. Positioning it so it was facing the window, she flicked the switch and it burst into life. A huge beam of light shot out, fixing the New Recruits logo in the sky.

Out in the forest Rahne stopped her incessant scratching and barking at a tree and glanced up at the NR signal. She howled in reply and swiftly padded back towards the mansion. As soon as the coast was clear, poor Martin slid down the trunk and started to run as fast as his legs would take him. It was no wonder these people had gone through more postmen than toilet rolls!

Bobby, Tabitha and Amara stopped from where they were throwing random objects at ducks. Well, Bobby was throwing random objects at ducks, Tabitha and Amara were standing behind him pretending to throw random objects at ducks but in reality were aiming for his head. No-one was really sure why Tabitha was hanging out at the mansion. After she had joined the Brotherhood the New Recruits hadn't really expected to see her again. When they finally nominated Jamie and Rahne to ask her she had shrugged and told them that the Brotherhood didn't have ducks. The two younger members had nodded knowingly and decided not to ask any more questions. Obviously the ducks were very important to Tabby. They too spotted the signal and raced towards the mansion.

Jamie had been sitting in the room he shared with Bobby plotting to overthrow Magneto and take control of not only the Brotherhood but the Acolytes as well. The twelve year old cackled maniacally before noticing the pulsing call in the sky. He groaned and slunk down the stairs to a team that didn't appreciate his truly epic genius-ness.

Sam surveyed his team from his seat at the head of the table. His eyes lingered briefly on Rahne, who was sitting there with mud smeared across her face and hair infested with small twigs and leaves. He made a mental note to ask about that later. Jamie looked slightly annoyed at something, but then again, that might have just been his face. Sam couldn't really tell. He slammed his hands down on the table, probably to be more dramatic. He soon regretted it and yelped in pain. Jubilee rolled her eyes at him and fixed her fellow teenaged mutants with a determined glare.

"We have a problem." She began seriously. "The Professor owes the bank a whole load of money and the crazy, bald lunatic had done a runner."

Sam nodded and decided to take over.

"If the money's not paid back, they'll take the mansion away from us. We've tried to contact the Professor but his phone keeps going to voicemail." He said gravely. "We're on our own. Ah for one will not allow those bankers to waltz in and swipe our home out from underneath our feet, so, does anyone have any ideas on how to raise some cash?"

"Why don't we ask Roberto?" Suggested Amara. "His parents are rich. We could just get Tabby to seduce him and then steal all his money!"

"I like that plan!" Squealed Tabby.

Sam's head jerked up at the sound of her voice and he stared at her apparently seeing her for the first time.

"Tabby?! Ah thought you joined the Brotherhood!"

Tabby snorted and waved a hand.

"I did. But they've never let me _seduce _someone. Apparently their whole evil plot lies upon beating up old women and spray painting cars."

"What, no stealing candy from babies?" Bobby asked bitterly. He was still sore that he had let one of his teammates defect to the enemy.

Rahne shot him a funny look.

"Laddie, have ye ever tried to steal candy from a bairn? It's bloody difficult! The wee buggers dinnae let go very easily! An' then if ye do manage to grab it, they scream bloody murder. It's nay pretty. I can understand why the Brotherhood would want to avoid that."

"Right." Said Tabby, slowly inching away from the young redhead and turning to face Sam. "So can I seduce Roberto? I'm sure he won't mind."

"No." Said Sam flatly. "You can't. He's visiting his folks in Brazil. He won't be back for another few days. We don't have that long."

"Darn."

"Hey, Amara." Chirped Jubilee. "Aren't you a princess? Why don't you just ask your parents for some cash?"

"Well, I would, but my parents are still a tad annoyed about that whole "Sirens" thing. Apparently those costumes were more expensive than we originally thought." Amara turned to Tabby and stared at her in confusion. "How did you pay for yours?"

"I stole them."

"Oh."

"Foolish children."

The New Recruits spun around in surprise to face the ominous voice. Jamie sat in his chair in a very Bond villain-esque fashion. Kitty's toy dragon, Lockheed, sat in his lap like some sort of evil villain cat.

"We shall use mind control to take over Magneto's Acolytes and then use the poor fools to rob the largest banks of the world! After that, the world is ours for the taking! MWA HA HA HA HA!!!"

He cackled maniacally as the others exchanged disturbed glances.

"Erm, Jamie, how are we going to take control of the Acolytes minds?" Asked Sam nervously, he wasn't really sure what had happened to the poor, sweet, naïve child that they all knew and loved. He did the obvious thing and assumed too much sugar. "None of us are telepathic."

Jamie stopped laughing suddenly and thought for a moment.

"Oh...bugger. I probably should have thought of that."

And with that he stood up and strode out the room.

"Well, that was...odd." Commented Bobby. "That kid really shouldn't be allowed sugary cereals in the mornings."

"Guys!" Yelled Jubilee. "Stay focused! Where are we going to get this money?"

"Well, we could..." Began Rahne timidly before shaking her head violently, as if to shake the idea out of her mind. "Never mind! T'was a stupid plan."

"Tell us girl!" Urged Sam. "We're running out of options!"

"Well, I guess we could all get part time jobs..."

The New Recruits froze in horror.

"Part time jobs...?" Whimpered Bobby, before collapsing into a heap on the floor.


	2. Bring in the Wings!

AN- Hey! I'm back again! Thanks to all you guys that reviewed! Please keep doing so and please enjoy.

Disclaimer- I do not own anything to do with the X-Men. Well, apart from a couple of comics and a disc with forty years worth of Uncanny X-Men on it. And hey! That isn't even mine either! I stole it off **Ruthie G 8**. MWA HA HA HA!!!

* * *

Warren Worthington III sighed and glanced up warily at the huge wooden doors of the Xavier Institute. When the Professor had asked him to drop in briefly while he was on business in Bayville, Warren had agreed without a murmur of complaint or question. Now, he was seriously regretting that decision. Already he had accidently hit a fleeing postman with his car, so he was not in the best of moods and judging by the screams and crashes coming from inside nothing good was going on. The winged man took a deep breath to steel himself and rapped his knuckles on the door.

Meanwhile, in downtown Bayville, the older New Recruits were standing awkwardly outside the job centre. They were all dreading what was to come. They knew, however, that there was no choice. That didn't stop them trying to get out of it though!

"Hey Sam." Said Bobby, hopping up and down on one leg. "Do you really think it was a good idea to leave Jamie back at the mansion? Maybe I should go home and check on him."

He desperately attempted to make a run for it but at one look from Sam, Rahne transformed into a wolf and pounced on him. She sunk her teeth into his jacket collar and dragged him back to the group.

"Nice try laddie." She spat as she changed back into her human form. "But if the rest of us have to do this so do ye."

"Well said Wolfie!" Cheered Tabby, holding her hand out for a high five. Rahne slapped her palm and aimed a quick kick at Bobby's stomach when no-one was looking. She was still kind of annoyed at herself for suggesting this idea in the first place and was taking her anger out on everyone else, mainly Bobby.

"I'm sure Jamie's fine." Assured Jubilee as she helped Iceman to his feet and shot him a weird look as he groaned and clutched his stomach in pain. "He's twelve. How much trouble can a twelve year old get into?"

"MWA HA HA HA!!!"

Warren wriggled desperately against the tight bonds that held him to his chair. When the smallest one had answered the door, Jammy or something along those lines, Angel had been grateful beyond belief. He could handle the pipsqueak, or so he thought. Now, he wasn't so sure. The midget had ambushed him while his back had been turned, whacking him over the head with a bust of the Professor. Warren still wasn't entirely sure how the miniature mutant had actually managed to reach his head or why the Professor had his own bust. His questions were soon forgotten as his attacker entered the room.

Jamie watched him for a few minutes as if assessing his worth. Warren shivered under the twelve year olds scrutiny.

"Yes." Murmured Jamie. "You'll do nicely."

"For what?" Despite being a grown man, Angel couldn't help the tinge of fear that crept into his voice. He wasn't particularly sure he wanted an answer.

"All in good time my friend." Replied the youngest of the New Recruits. "But know that you will have a crucial part to play in the forging of a new world. My world!"

Jamie cackled ominously before retreating into the shadows.

"Wait!" Cried Warren. "You can't just leave me here! NOOOOO!"

Roberto Da Costa and Ray Crisp had chosen that exact moment to walk past Jamie's bedroom door. Hearing the scream of utmost terror they stopped and briefly wondered whether they should investigate. Nodding subtly to Roberto, Ray approached the door and reached for the handle. He was just about to turn the silver knob when the door swung open and inhabitant of said room appeared in the dark opening.

"'Berto! Ray!" Exclaimed Jamie, in the innocent and naïve voice he detested so much. "You're back!"

The dark skinned Brazilian exchanged a glance with his former Morlock companion and gulped.

"Yeah." Laughed Roberto nervously. "I caught an earlier flight home and met Ray coming out of the sewers."

"What were you doing in the sewers Ray?" Asked Jamie, his eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Erm, I was..." Ray loosened his collar, uncomfortable at having the attention turned to him. "Teaching some of the Morlocks the essential skill of hair-styling."

"Oooh." Grinned Jamie. "Sounds fun."

"Hey squirt." Began Roberto. "Do you have someone in your room right now?"

A muffled yell came from behind Jamie who quickly removed his shoe and flung it at Warren. There was a sudden clunk as the shoe made contact with the billionaire's head.

"Nope." Chirped Jamie in an eerily happy tone. "I don't think so."

Roberto and Ray exchanged another greatly disturbed look and started to back away slowly. When they reached the end of the corridor they broke into a full out run. Jamie watched the two boys disappear before shaking his head and withdrawing into his room. The solid oak door slammed shut but not before Warren's groan of pain echoed throughout the hall.

* * *

"I cannae believe ye let me talk ye lot into this!" Growled Rahne as she tossed a bottle of doggie shampoo to Jubilee.

The pair of New Recruits were currently standing behind the counter in the bright pink lobby of the pet groomer's in downtown Bayville. It was one of those places that owners who cared more about their pets than anything else in life frequented. And the managers, knowing this tiny fact, proceeded to rob them of as much money as possible. Rahne was feeling particularly uncomfortable. It was common knowledge that all dogs secretly despised this place and our favourite young Scot, considering the fact that she was part wolf, had equal amounts of hatred for it.

"Chillax furtop." Replied Jubilee deftly catching the bottle with one hand and shooting her friend a grin. "This'll be over before you know it!"

Rahne groaned. She was sure Bobby had planned this in revenge for her foiling his escape. He would pay. Before the young Scot could come up with the bones of a plan, however, she was dragged out of her vicious thoughts by the arrival of a rather large woman carrying an equally large and extremely hairy dog.

"Snookums needs a bath." She proclaimed, dumping the ball of fur on the counter. "I'll be back at five."

She spun on her heel and waltzed towards the door, her layers of fat wobbling like jelly. Jubilee and Rahne glanced at each other and then at "Snookums." Rahne was sure the dog was grinning at them evilly but it was difficult to tell with all that fur.

"May God have mercy on us." She murmured before reaching out to the overweight Snookums. "Nice doggy..."

* * *

"I'm not sure this was the smartest plan." Mumbled Amara to herself as she clambered into the driver's seat of her brightly coloured ice-cream van. "I'm sure Bobby would have been far better suited for this job."

She flicked a switch near the steering wheel and the van burst into life. The cheerful tinkling music started to play causing a feeling of satisfaction to hit Amara. She couldn't, however, shake the strangely eerie air that suddenly accompanied it. Her fears were justified as an odd rumbling sound filled the air. The young mutant glanced up in a mixture of confusion and worry and quickly looked behind her. The bottles of sauce and other exciting sweet substances were rattling on the shelves as the ground beneath the van began to quake. The rumbling noise was approaching at an alarming rate and to Amara's highly trained ears (yes, believe it or not, Wolverine does actually teach them useful skills in the Danger Room) it sounded oddly like...footsteps? Yes! Thousands of tiny feet pounding the ground as they desperately raced towards the van. An ominous chant filled the air, one that filled Amara with complete and utter terror.

"Ice-Cream! Ice-Cream! Ice-Cream!"

Her screams echoed throughout the street as an army of tiny children marched towards the van.

"ICE-CREAM! ICE-CREAM! ICE-CREAM!"

* * *

_**"A large number of young children have been spotted marching through the streets of downtown Bayville this afternoon. Parents and scientists alike are baffled at how the children were able to come together to form such a proficient group. It is unclear what the children's' aim is at this precise moment. We go to Principal Robert Kelly of Bayville High for more. Principal Kelly, do you have any idea of how this incredible event came about?"**_

_**"It's the mutants, I tell you. The mutants! None of us are safe. We must destroy them all!"**_

The purple-haired telepath known as Elisabeth Braddock sighed and switched the TV off. She had travelled with her boyfriend, Warren, to Bayville in hope of spending some alone time with him. It was obvious that her wishes were not going to be fulfilled at that moment in time. Suddenly, her phone vibrated from its place on the coffee table in front of her, the small screen lighting up like a tiny phone-shaped Christmas tree. Betsy picked up the device and glanced at the message she had received. To her utmost surprise she discovered that it was from her AWOL boyfriend.

_**"Hlp. Kdnppd by tny mutnt. At Xavier's. Warren."**_

Betsy blinked at the screen in confusion. Warren had been kidnapped by a tiny mutant? She knew that she should probably go and rescue him but then again, he had left her alone in a hotel room bored out of her mind. She settled back down into the comfy armchair and flicked the TV back on. There was bound to be a 'Friends' re-run on somewhere. Warren could hold on until then.

* * *

AN- Okay, just in case you guys don't already know or haven't read any of the comics, Betsy Braddock is a British telepath who's twin brother is Captain Britain. Now if there are any of my fellow Brits out there, I hope I'm not the only one who was slightly disappointed with dear ol' Captain Brit. I mean, come on! Captain America is this total war hero who everyone loves and our national hero is a complete and utter arse and an alcoholic...yippee. (Notice the great sarcasm there.) Although, I guess he _does_ get better in the 'Excalibur' comics and actually becomes likable... Anyway, I digress. I've always liked Betsy but never really followed her storylines. There's something to do with her swapping bodies with an Asian woman and I'm pretty sure there's ninjas involved... But then again, this is X-Men we're talking about. There's _always_ ninjas involved, or aliens, or giant robots... Um, I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
